dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Squirrelladventures/Sacrier/Omni-elemental
I have a 113 Omni-elemental Sacrier right now. With this build class set is a must be, it helps a lot, but I suggest you Turko Set + Royal Gobball Sword in low levels, and then a full Legendary Crackler Set until level 100, when you should start using class Hat, Cape & Belt. I have based my Sacrier on agility and I usually use Nimble, Forced & Wise Punishment, it costs 10 AP with those class set items. Levelling is quite easy, try Otomai's Grass Plains if you have an Eni to help a little and get 10 AP or Dopeuls if you go solo. High level weapon choices are Zoth_Warrior_Axe and Floramor_Root for solo, until that Legendary Crackler Hammer works fine. Hope it helps you. --RatNuShock 14:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but that looks to be for a +damages build. This is, in fact, a %damage build. Also, yours is, as you have said, based on agility. This build is not based on any one element, but on all. Thank you anyway. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 22:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) reply Oh, crap! 1.27 totally messed me up, I'm doing some testing on beta and I'm screwed.. I'll miss Wisdom Punishment ha ha! Best choice for omni-elemental now would be Sacrier Set + a lot of % damages right? Any low level equipment suggestions until level 150? I'm very interested in this build. Cya--RatNuShock 19:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Everything on the list up to Kabuto. At level 189, my theoretical set only gives 330% damage... It actually gives the same % damage at 185, but with a very difficult to obtain ring (Vampyre Ring). This build is actually entirely theoretical, but I am going to use it. I'm going to wait until 1.27 and see how my sacrier manages before I have any more thoughts on this build. Bloodless Set doesn't give any % damages, and the +20 damage isn't very useful at 150+, because I'm sure there is better gear around (ask any damages sadida). The 100 in each stat is rather poor, also. The 800 life would be useful, but that also depends on how this 10% loss of life things works. I can't play the beta or read French, so I don't know much about it. How does it work, and the other sacrier changes? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not using a Dreggon Ring? Galrauch 17:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::No, because it was in the wrong category, so I missed it. That one will be much cheaper, I think, and an extra 5% damage. So many % damage equips are in damage equipment category . AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Training According to enemies' resistances ( if they are negative better ) *Strengh/Air damage #'Otomai's Grass Plains', try to avoid Kilibriss ::Recommended weapon choice is: Legendary Crackler Hammer or Zoth Girl Hammer ::Polished Crackler, poison heals you most of the time #Soloing Crackler Dungeon ( Ani Sac go through it without problems, tested ) ::Recommended equipment choice: Class Set + Renewed Amulet + Dragon Pig Ring + Dreggon Sword, I'm testing this one today, but theorically it's ok, look Legendary Crackler's Resistances. *Water/Air damage #Huge mobs of Koalaks in Agony V'Helley, if there aren't any Reapalaks it's fast and very XPable. ::Using the new Bunch of Keys to enter Skeunk Dungeon it's also a good idea, after the 3 first rooms, there are 9 maps full of mobs. ( Possibly you need a friend or two to get there, but it is worthwhile ) ::Disolution works perfect, tested. ::Air maged daggers or Black Rat Daggers also work fine ( a friend based on Agi/CH used these ) *Fire damage #¿¿Soloing Dark Treechnids?? Need to test this one. And.. by the time I can't give you more. I leveled my Sacrier to 1-100 thanks to a friend who was Multielemental Sadida inside Koolich Dungeon, in the last room with Cave Gobballs. Hope this helps a bit. --RatNuShock 07:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Which levels are these all at? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:33, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::100+ With some scrolling--RatNuShock 07:39, 14 April 2009 (UTC)